wwe2k15leaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Legacy - June 26th 2015
6/26/15 *Video plays showing Paul Heyman arriving to the arena earlier today as Rich Brennan reminds us that the match for the vacant Legacy World Championship at Big Bang will be announced by Heyman by the end of the night.* *Brock Lesnar makes his way to the ring* Brock: "Last week in the main event of Legacy, Neville and I had a hell of a match. I came out of that match as the winner. But I did not come out of last week on top. You all saw me help Neville stand up. I did that out of respect. But I turned around to a European Uppercut from Cesaro and then Cesaro layed out Neville. What Cesaro did was pitiful and quite frankly...it pissed me off. I want Cesaro in this ring RIGHT NOW!" *Neville comes to the ring* Neville: "Brock, I couldn't agree with you more. Cesaro deserves to get punished for this and I would love to get my revenge just as much as you would. So Cesaro, get your ass out here!" *Roman Reigns comes down the steps and into the ring* Reigns: "Guys...guys. I saw what happened, and I don't blame you. I don't know if you remember or not, but Cesaro and I go one-on-one tonight in the main event. And that's why I am more than willing to kick his Swiss ass for both of you tonight." Lesnar: "Roman, we would both love it if you would kick his ass tonight, but I'm the type of guy that gets things done myself. Sure, you have your match with him, but that doesn't mean I don't want to get my hands on him tonight." *GM Paul Heyman walks to the stage* PH: "Gentlemen, gentlemen. I understand your hatred towards Cesaro. But I wouldn't be so worried about him, when you should worry about the big picture here: the Legacy World Championship match at Big Bang. All of you have impressed me the last few weeks, but I want to get one last look at you all. That's why other than Roman Reigns vs Cesaro in the main event, you will all be in action tonight. Neville, you will have a match tonight against Titus O'Neil. And don't worry Brock, I did not forget about you. Tonight, Mr. Lesnar, you will face the #1 Contender for the Legacy TV Championship, Bad News Barrett. Good luck, gentlemen." Match #1: Bad News Barrett vs Brock Lesnar - Even match until Lesnar hits Barrett with an F5. Barrett kicks out and Lesnar hits him with another F5 for the win. 10 mins. *A camera outside of Paul Heyman's office shows Heyman and Randy Orton standing* PH: "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Orton: "Yes, sir. I have thought this through." PH: "How about this: think about what you have just told me. Think about that for a week. And if you are sure about it, make it official next week. But right now, go home. You have the rest of the night off." Rich Brennan: "What could they be talking about? Well I'm not sure, but I am sure that up next we have Swag Facts taking on the New Day with the winners going on to represent Legacy in the triple threat Tag Team Championship match at Big Bang!" Match #2: Swag Facts (Jack Swagger and Tyson Kidd) vs New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) - Swag Facts defeats New Day after Jack Swagger pins Big E while holding his tights. After the match, the referee sees the replay on the titantron and orders this match to restart. Big E delivers the Big Ending to Jack Swagger but Tyson Kidd runs in and clotheslines Big E and runs back out of the ring. Kidd and Kofi battle on the outside and Big E is distracted by this and turns around into a Gutwrench Powerbomb from Swagger for the win. 12 mins. *We go backstage to the women of Legacy standing around arguing when Paul Heyman walks up* Naomi: "Just the man we wanted to see" Sasha Banks: "Paul, why were we not on Legacy last week?" Naomi: "Are we not important enough for you here?" Natalya: "Paul, I don't agree with them much, but I agree with this" Heyman: "Well I figured that you all would want a break leading up until the battle royal at Big Bang for the Women's Championship. But since you don't seem to want to, you will all compete against each other in a triple threat match tonight. And since you all seem to be dressed, that match is up next!" *Roman Reigns is seen walking backstage when Eden approaches him and interviews him as they are walking* Eden: "Roman, could you tell us what is going through your mind leading up to your match tonight with Cesaro?" Reigns: "It's quite simple. I know that if I beat Cesaro, I am guaranteed a spot in the Legacy World Championship match at Big Bang. That's why I have been preparing for this match like I never have before. This is my one opportunity at the Legacy Wo-" *Reigns is interrupted by the sound of someone in pain nearby. Reigns follows the sound and ends up in Neville's locker room where Neville lays there in major pain and appears to be holding his ribs. Reigns yells for a medic* Match #3: Sasha Banks vs Naomi vs Natalya - Naomi hits Natalya with the Rearview but Sasha Banks throws Naomi out of the ring and pins Natalya for the win. After the match, Naomi attacks Sasha and they battle. Both women try to throw the other out of the ring but Natalya clotheslines them both out of the ring and stands tall. *A video plays of Neville being put into an ambulance* Rich Brennan: "Well Neville was scheduled for a match tonight against Titus O'Neil, but that is obviously not going to happen. We will pass along any information about Neville's injury if we recieve it tonight." Match #4: Cesaro vs Roman Reigns - Cesaro hits Reigns with the Neutralizer but Reigns kicks out. Both men battle and take the match to the outside of the ring where Roman Reigns spears Cesaro through the barricade. Reigns brings Cesaro back into the ring where Reigns covers Cesaro but he kicks out. Cesaro puts Reigns on the top turnbuckle setting him up for a superplex but Reigns throws him down. Cesaro is standing up as Reigns dives at him but Cesaro hits him with a European Uppercut on the way down. Cesaro covers Reigns for the win. After the match, Reigns walks to the back looking angry and frustrated. *Paul Heyman walks to the stage where he announces that at Big Bang, the match to crown the first ever Legacy World Champion will be decided in a match between Cesaro and Brock Lesnar! Brock Lesnar comes to the ring and has a stare down with Cesaro to end the show*